


His Weakness

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Chekov believes the doctor could never love someone like him… All that weakness in him!





	His Weakness

He caught a glance at himself in the mirror as he passed. It saddened him to look at himself; his to skinny arms, exposed collarbone, hip bones in which his elasticised waistband sat barely stretched. Why would anyone want to touch him, let alone a strong sexy man like the good doctor. He sighed heavily, bundling up his clothing. He hugged them tightly against his body and after throwing them into his wash basket , ran quickly into the shower. In the shower he ran a hand over his body and felt a twinge of the pain he felt earlier. He felt his bones through his skin. He’d often run a hand over his body like this, imaging it was the doctor’s hand, but all he could do was keep himself from crying; his hand trembling as he lowered it. His hand, skinny fingers, and failing grip would never equate to those legendary steady hands of the doctor. Instead he moves his hand up to tangle into his blond curls; he had to try to forget the older man. Turning the water hotter, he hoped, would help. That man would never love someone like him; his skinny bones, his weakness.


End file.
